Glimmer
by Crimson Demon
Summary: A twist on the usual "girl is dropped into M.E." and falls in love with a character. A full summary is inside. Currently on hiatus, until my muse stops giving ideas for other stories, and helps me work on this...
1. Default Chapter

Summery- When Kira's family is brutally murdered by Hunters, she is brought to Middle Earth, expecting it would be safe.  What she does not expect is too fall in love with none other than the infamous March Warden of the Golden Woods. When they both finally realize their feelings, the very people that she thought she had escaped from capture them.  Dun, dun, Dunn…

  Angst, romance, tragedy, and lots of smut… what can I say; I love to write it… lol.

Disclaimer- I no own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's things.  I own all the fairies.

Kira will be used to all the court functions, and being introduced to Royalty, since there is a king and queen of the Fairies, and she had met them before. Also, Faerie and Fairy are the same thing.

Chapter 1-Death

Kira Marie Adams, daughter of Anya and Zachariah, lay in her room reading.  Glamoured, she looked like a 16-year-old girl, with curly black hair, slightly pointed ears, dark violet eyes, and about five foot, seven inches.  Unglamoured, she looked the same, almost…  the only major difference, was that she had wings.  Starting at her shoulder blades, and looking like butterfly wings almost.  Fragile, and thin, but amazingly strong and lovely.  

Kira sighed, and set her book down and covered her head in her pillow.  Her parents were fighting again… they fought often, the stress of their people being hunted like game and slaughtered, slowly waning their patience.  They tried to hide it from her but their voices carried through the thin walls of their adjoined rooms.  Kira and her family were staying with the king and queen of the faeries for a while, as were the rest of the fairy population- all that was left that is.  Tiring of their yelling, Kira stood up, tossed her pillow back on her bed and dressed in shorts and a red halter-top.  Pulling on her sneakers, she exited her room and walked down the immense hallways.  Various fairies greeted her with a nod or smile, which she returned. 

Kira exited the hidden castle, which too all except those who had magic flowing through their veins, could see. To those not gifted with magic, it looked like a run down, shabby house.  In truth it was a massive castle. What the old stories called a faerie raft.

Kira walked down the street, heading for a large river that she knew flowed through the kings' and queens' land.  It always relaxed her, especially the way times were.  With those damned hunters running about, killing all but pure blood humans, it made life so much harder. Hunters, the most dangerous humans ever. They were humans convinced that anything that was not human, a pure blood, was to be destroyed. Fairies had to be careful that they did not reveal who they were, so they were not compromised.  

Kira lay down on the grass and was about to fall asleep, when a loud scream startled her.  Kira jumped up and ran with agile-ness, to the castle. Deep in her heart she knew she would be too late, but she refused to believe it.  One thought came to mind as she saw smoke rising from the castle. 'Hunters.' She thought with fear.  She ran in the door and down the now abandoned halls.  The bodies of fairies lay dead on the ground as she ran to her parent's room.  The sight that greeted her made her want to retch.  Her father lay with a sword in his stomach, a look of fear on his face.  Her mother was lying on the bed, blood soaking the sheets that covered her body.  She felt her eyes go teary and her throat choke up.

"No." she whispered.  She unglamoured her self and felt her wings spread out. They fanned, expressing her pure fury and fear.  A sudden jerk on her shoulder alerted her. She gasped and felt herself being dragged out of the room. Kicking, she tried to escape.  She was flung in to another room, on to a bed.  She sat up and tried to charge to the door. The masked human blocked her and slammed the door shut.  Kira flung herself at him and tried to punch him.  "Let… me go!" she screamed in anger as he picked her up and flung her on the bed again.  Fear rose in her throat as she realized what he was going to do. She began to fight anew, and he pinned her arms above her. 

Kira did the only thing she could do, kneed him in the groin.  He gasped in pain and rolled off the bed.  Kira jumped off the bed and opened the door.  A snap and burning pain made her scream in pain and anguish.  The human had gone for the only part that would seriously harm a fairy.  Her wings.  Tears ran down her face as pain jolted through her body. Her left wing was broken.  Kira gasped for a breath and began to run for her parents' room.  There was one thing in her room that she could think of that would save her from the same fate as all the other fairies.  

Many times, her mother had talked of a brooch, that had come from some place, Lorien she had called it. She had said that elves and other mystical creatures almost like fairies lived there in peace.  She had journeyed there in her earlier years, since fairies are immortal.  Anya had warned her not to ever touch it, if she did then she would never see her family or this realm again. That would be her only chance.  

Kira rummaged through her mothers drawers and came out with a crystal box.  Footsteps approached and Kira fumbled to get it open.  A large heavy object hit her in the head and the box flew from her hands.  She bit back a cry of pain and inched to the box.  She grabbed it just as she heard a sword being drawn. All hunters carried iron swords, only fatal if stabbed in to a vital organ, (i.e. heart, lungs, etc.) and a favorite object of torture among the hunters.  Another pain flared through her body, this time in her shoulder. The iron in the sword made her scream over and over again.  Only half conscious, she managed to get the box open and gripped the brooch.  

The pain disappeared and she fell in to darkness.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Haldir of Lothlorien heard an anguished scream, as did his younger brother, Rumil.  They traded glances and began to run toward the direction of the scream.  Haldir searched the forest floor and saw a crumpled form lying on the ground.  Rumil strode to it heedless of the danger it might pose, while Haldir drew his sword and approached warily. Rumil turned a puzzled face to him, and Haldir walked up to the motionless form.  Memories of previous things swept through his head, but he ignored them.

"I do believe it is dead." Rumil said softly, looking at his brothers' emotionless face. Haldir raised an eyebrow and glanced at the thing.  Rumil nudged it with a foot and it moaned, and the form rippled.  Almost like what would happen if you threw a rock in a pond.  Rumil stumbled back and gave a yelp.  Haldir smirked at his brother, and knelt beside the figure.

It rolled over and Haldir was momentarily stunned.  A woman with shiny black hair and ivory skin lay on the ground. 'Lovely, beautiful even.' Haldir thought sheathing his sword. Her clothes were revealing, showing her long shapely legs, along with a large expanse of skin, but he was not complaining.  He shook his head in annoyance. He refused to get close to any woman, especially an elvish one.  With his duty as March warden, if he bound himself to an elvish woman, and he died, she would die as well.  He had had previous lovers, but none of them serious.  Haldir noticed the stain of a dark crimson on her shoulder.  He was snapped out of his daydream and smoothed back the hair of the woman.

"Arwen en amin?" (My lady?) He asked.  Her eyes flickered open and her beauty once again stunned Haldir.  Her lavender gaze seemed to bore in to his soul.  But it was also pain filled.  Seeing that she did not understand what he had said in elvish, he said in Common. "My lady, try to stay awake, I will get you to the city." He took off his cloak and used one of his daggers to tear off a strip of material.  Making a mental note to ask for another one, he bound the wound.  He gently turned her on her back and allowed a gasp to leave his mouth.  The woman before him had wings! Rumil also gasped and knelt.

"What is she?" asked Rumil, his voice hushed. 

Haldir shook his head. "I know not. We have to get her to the Lady."  He finished binding the wound and moved her on to her back.  A scream of pain escaped her mouth and he tried to find out what was wrong. "What is it my lady? Is it the sword wound?"

"No… My wing, it was broken." She said her eyes closed in pain, her breathing coming in pants and gasps.  Haldir knew there was nothing he could do, so he apologized hurriedly and scooped up the woman.  She shuddered in his hold, her face buried in the crook of his neck.  He was amazed at the woman, obviously not human, but not elvish, but still having the slight form of an elvish woman.  Not as tall but just as light, quite lighter really. Her fingers gripped his shirt, holding on.

"Who… are you?" she whispered, moving slightly in his grasp. He looked in to her violet eyes, and the pain made him move faster.  She cried out as he began to run. Pain swamped her and she passed out.  Rumil had gone ahead and gotten the lady to head to the healers tent where she would be put.

Haldir hoped that he would get her there in time.

**__**

**_End of this chapter!  Please review, I really need them, they are my life. Lol. But if you don't review, I don't finish the story… oh no!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- When Kira's family is brutally murdered by Hunters, she is brought to Middle Earth, expecting it would be safe.  What she does not expect is too fall in love with none other than the infamous March Warden of the Golden Woods. When they both finally realize their feelings, the very people that she thought she had escaped from capture them.  Dun, dun, Dunn…

**_What happened before_**_- "Who… are you?" she whispered, moving slightly in his grasp. He looked in to her violet eyes, and the pain made him move faster.  She cried out as he began to run. Pain swamped her and she passed out.  Rumil had gone ahead and gotten the lady to head to the healers tent where she would be put._

_Haldir hoped that he would get her there in time._

Disclaimer- I don't own. I never will. (Also, I know that I have been spelling Summary-Summery, as in the season. *Blushes* oops.  I will try to work on that tho. Thanks!

I have come to the sad conclusion, that this is a Mary-sue… *weeps inconsolably*  I apologize to those who read this and hoped for it not to be, but it was inevitable.  This was only going to be a few chapters at most, but I have 9 already, and it shows no signs of slowing.  J those of you who like this story, please review, and make me feel wanted. Flames are welcome also, but if you must, could you leave some advice?  (not like, "Kill your story," or that, but helpful advice!  

**Thanks for the reviews I have got so far! Luv ya!**

Chapter 2-Lothlorien 

Although he would not admit it, he was worried for the woman that he had found with his brother. Worried as well as intrigued.  She was of a different species, one most definitely of Middle Earth.  The lady had seemed surprised when she had seen the woman that Haldir had arrived carrying, but had not asked many questions.  She was inside tending to her now.  Rumil was also standing outside the healer's flet, as worried as his brother, just not hiding it as well.  Haldir leaned against the outside wall of the talan, and had his normal impassive face on.  

"Did you send for Talien and his commander to take our spots for the watch?" Haldir asked.  Rumil nodded, still silent.  "Good."  Haldir stretched and the door opened.  

His lady appeared, and looked hard at Haldir. "Come in here please. Rumil you may return to your flet for the day."  Rumil nodded and Haldir entered the flet.  

The woman laid on the bed, covered in a light sheet, her hair strewn across the pillow.  Her cheeks were rosy, and her breathing was still irregular. The door closed and Galadriel sat on the bed, and placed a gentle hand on the forehead of the young woman. "She is doing better that when you first brought her to me.  Her left wing is broken, but not damaged forever.  Her sword wound, it is healing as well. How did you come across her?"

Haldir crossed his arms over his chest and began to explain how he and Rumil had heard the scream and gone to investigate.  Once he was done, he looked at the Lady for an explanation for himself.  The Lady sensed this and softly said. "I once knew her mother.  Anya was her name, lovely, just like her daughter.  She was only here for a short time, but we became friends.  That was how I had learned that she was a fairy.  Part of an immortal race, almost like ourselves.  They too delve in magic, and have a great respect for all life.  I had given her a leaf, from one of our Mellorn trees, which would take her back here, should she wish to return."

 "Fairies have the ability to mask themselves, glamour their features, so as to avoid capture or something else.  I fear what has happened to her, since she would not let her only child journey to the Forest alone, and so badly wounded. My conclusion is that something had happened, and our patient had something to do with it."

Haldir nodded and ran a hand through his hair.  "She _is_ quite amazing." He muttered. Then he looked away, when the lady raised an eyebrow.  "I am surprised that she made it that far.  I did not expect her to make it more than a few minutes."

"Yes, well fairies are a strong race. Ah, she is waking up." 

The woman on the bed stirred and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and she tried to move back, but it resulted in the movement of her broken wing, which caused her to cry out in suffering.  Haldir took a step to her, then stopped, realizing what he was doing.  Galadriel also noticed and smiled.  She turned her attention to the girl. "You have no reason to be afraid, little one." She said in common. She then added in an after thought. "Kira, I am a friend of your mothers."

"You mean were.  My family is dead, along with all of the other fairies in my world.  Hunters killed them all." Her voice spat the word "hunter" like a poison.  She sat up hoping to relieve the pain of resting on her wings, and the sheet fell from her chest.  In the need to heal the sword wound, Galadriel had taken off the halter-top, and left the bra on.  Haldir raised an eyebrow at what he saw but said nothing. A tiny smirk of amusement was all that he allowed to enter his expression. The woman jerked the sheet back up, a blush tinting her cheeks. She glared at the blonde March Warden, who matched her gaze with out flinching.

"What happened?" inquired the Lady. 

"I was out, by the river, when I had heard a scream.  I ran back to find all of my friends, family slaughtered.  One of them came after me, and was going to rape me when I got away, and that was when he broke my wing.  I ran to my parents room, knowing that she had said something about a brooch that would take someone away from there. It was exactly what I wanted, so I found it and was about to open it when the human came back, and stabbed me just as I opened the crystal box and touched the brooch.  I found myself here."

Haldir was internally raging.  How dare a human, any human, try to force himself on an unwilling woman!  It was an atrocity not even thought of among elves.  Galadriel looked up at him and said in to his mind, _'Haldir, you seem quite attached to this girl, that you have only just met.  Do not waste your anger for it shall not help you.  Nor should you let it rule you.  We will help her as much as we are able.' _

Haldir nodded, subdued.  "My ladies, I should go." He said quietly. Galadriel nodded. Kira and Galadriel watched him leave, and Kira turned to Galadriel. 

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.  The March Warden had seemed angry for some reason. Galadriel had a look of slight amusement on her face.

"Nay, you have done nothing wrong.  Haldir was just angry with the man who had tried to force himself on you.  Here in Lothlorien, it is considered an appalling crime to commit." Galadriel stood up and smoothed her dress out. "I suppose you would like a bath, no?  I could have some clothes sent up if you wish it. Your old ones, I daresay, are hardly fit to wear."

"I would appreciate it greatly…" Kira smiled. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly. Galadriel looked at her and smiled, Kira was astonished to see tears in her eyes. "What is wrong?" 

"You just look so much like your mother, you remind me of her." Galadriel smiled and wiped her eyes. "Since you will most likely be here for a long time, I think it would be best if we just let you have your own flet.  Can you walk?" Kira nodded and Galadriel took off her cloak from her shoulders, and set it on Kira.  "Here."

Kira wrapped it around herself and smiled. "Thank you my lady." Kira said.  She followed Galadriel out of the healer's flet and Galadriel led her to a large tree with a walkway winding up the tree. On various limbs lay flets, with lights glowing in them. Galadriel walked up one set of stairs and opened a door.  Inside was a large bed, a dresser, a mirror hanging up, another door, which most likely held a bathroom, and a dressing screen. 

"I am going to send up for some clothes, dresses and the such.  Would you like some food up here or just like to eat dinner with Lord Celeborn, and myself?  We could catch up on things if you wish." The lady smiled comfortingly. Kira smiled back. 

"When is dinner?"

"In another hour and a half or so." 

"Are you sure that it would be all right if I ate with you and Lord Celeborn?"

"Of course.  I will send up for some clothes while you are in the bath.  I take it you would not just like dresses, and breeches would do as well?" the lady surveyed her with a smile.

"Yes thank you."  Kira said. Galadriel exited the room and closed the door.  Kira opened the closed door, which did in fact hold a bathroom.  A rather large one.  The bath was large enough for two people, and they could sit comfortably. There was a cabinet, and when Kira opened the door she found shampoos, body washes, and all sorts of other things, including combs, brushes and perfumes. Along with a sink there was also a privy. Kira smiled and took off the cloak and her remaining clothes, and began the bath. (Ok… now, we are going to have to pretend that the water is _magically_ in the pipes, through the trees.  Sorry but could not find any other way…)

When the water was warm, and the bath was full, she set her chosen shampoo and body wash out on the side.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kira stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her damp body, letting her wings air dry.  The broken one was still tender, but it would not hinder her too bad. It would heal in less than four days.  She walked out of the bathroom, and saw a tall willowy woman, an elf, laying out clothes on the bed. She turned and flashed her a smile. "Good day, my Lady Kira.  How do you fare?"  

"Fine thank you.  Are all these for me?" Kira walked over and fingered the clothes.  

"Yes, the lady sent them up for you.  I am Tinevual.  My lady Galadriel sent me to help you with whatever help you may need.  She also said that you would be dining with her, the Lord, and Haldir.  Here is a dress that will flatter you I do believe."  She held up a dark purple, almost black dress, with slits in the sleeves showing light lilac underneath.  There was a slit up the side of the dress, revealing more light purple material. It had a scoop neck and back, letting her wings have free movement.

Kira stared at it, not making a move. Tinevual laughed at her stunned expression. "Come here my lady, lets get it on you, you do not want to be late." Kira walked over and grabbed the undergarments.  As she walked over to the dressing screen, a gasp issued from behind her.  Kira turned around and saw that there was an awed expression on Tinevual's face. "You… you have wings!" 

"Yes, I always have." Said Kira.  She moved them slowly. "Did the lady not tell you that I am a fairy?" Kira stepped behind the screen and dropped the towel, and began to dress in the undergarments.  

"Well, yes I just did not expect you to have wings.  You are so beautiful, and your wings just add to that beauty." Tinevual was busy putting away clothes in different drawers whilst Kira dressed. "Are you finished?"

Kira stepped out and Tinevual held up the dress. She helped her put it on and fix it so it did not hurt her already wounded wing.  The dress was comfortable, more so than she had expected.  The sleeves started just below her shoulders and fell past her hands.  The overall effect was stunning. Tinevual pulled back her hair so that it would not drip on the dress.  Kira noticed this and waved a hand over her hair.  The hair was immediately dry. "Glamour." Said Kira smiling.  Tinevual let it hang down and it fell in soft waves down her shoulders. 

"My lady, come, I will show you where the four of you are eating."  

"Tinevual, who is Haldir?" she stopped the elf. Tinevual smiled half in amusement half in annoyance.

"Only the most stubborn, arrogant, annoying, proud, and amazingly handsome elf in the entire woods. All of the single maidens have their eyes on him, and quite a few of the taken ones as do as well. He was the one who brought you to the healer's flet I do believe. His brother Rumil was there also.  Haldir is the captain of the Lothlorien Guard."

Kira nodded, showing her understanding. "Do you have your "eyes on him" as well?" she asked while thinking,  'so that was the name of the handsome elf that had found me.' 

"Nay, I do not." Tinevual said with a tiny sad smile. 

She followed Tinevual down the wooded path to another tree and she pointed to it. "Just go up there, and they will most likely be awaiting your presence. Goodbye." Tinevual curtsied and walked in the other direction.  Kira walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  It opened and revealed the lady.

"Kira, how do you fare?" she greeted as she gently took her hand and led her in to the room.  There was a large table already set with roast chicken, various fruits, salad, and bottles of fruity wine. There were also different kinds of other kinds of meat.  A tall man with long blond hair and intense green eyes, nodded in greeting. "Good day, Lady Kira." 

" Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, I wish to express my gratitude in your letting me stay here." Kira said quietly.  Galadriel pulled out a chair and sat down beside her husband. 

"Haldir should arrive soon-"Galadriel stopped when the door opened and Haldir walked in. 

"My ladies, my lord, I apologize for my tardiness." He said as he bowed.  Galadriel smiled and pointed to a chair- beside Kira. He glanced at the fairy and walked slowly to her. He gently picked up her hand and brushed a kiss over her hand his lips lingering. "My lady, it is good to see you well." His crystal blue eyes bore in to her own violet ones and suddenly he snapped out of it and lay her hand down, and took his seat.

Galadriel hid a smile and delicately took a bite of her salad. Celeborn studied Kira for a moment like Galadriel had and then smiled. "I hope that your stay here, however long it may be will be good for you." 

Kira smiled back and felt some of the tension melt. "Thank you." She said.

The rest of dinner passed with out incident, and at the end, they were all talking of idle things.  Haldir kept out of conversations for the most part, and only talked when talked to in the first place.  Kira was enjoying herself immensely. 

"Kira, I think it best if you begin training, to protect yourself.  You could learn how to use the bow, and sword and other weapons.  There is evil afoot here in Middle Earth, and it ever so slightly taints our woods. It would be best to learn how to defend yourself.  What do you say?"  Galadriel took a sip of the wine. "Perhaps when you are feeling better, and are better acquainted with the Forest?"

Kira nodded in agreement. "If you think it would be best my lady." She stifled a yawn. Celeborn noticed this, as did Galadriel. 

"Kira, you seem tired, maybe you should retire for the night. Haldir, would you escort her to her room?" Galadriel gave a pointed look to the March warden. He glared at her knowing full well what she was trying to do.  Kira looked at the elf beside her. He gave a slight smile and nodded, masking all emotion.

"Come this way my lady. Good-night my lord, lady." He bowed and held out his arm for her. She laid her hand on it and they departed. He led her to her flet and bowed to her. "Good night lady." He said coldly.  Kira wondered what had caused the change. He turned from her but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  He stiffened and turned.

"My lord, have I done something wrong to make you angry, or give you reason to act so cold to me?" Kira asked softly. He regarded her with his blue eyes, which flickered in the light of the lights of the forest.  He tipped her head up with a single finger and stared her in the eye. 

"Nay, my lady, you have done nothing wrong." Haldir said softly. 'Except be extraordinarily beautiful, and intriguing me. Which irritates me to no end.' He added wryly in his mind.  Kira raised a hand up and touched the hand resting just below her chin. Haldir leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and gently stroked it with his thumb before walking off in to the moonlight.  

Kira grinned like a fool, and walked in to her room. 'Perhaps it would not be so bad here… With out my parents.' Kira wiped a tear from her eye and stripped out of the dress, and walked over to the dresser. Searching through the drawers, she found a light night shift. It was white with thin straps, and just barely reached her knees.  She yawned and felt more tears fall down her cheeks.  She would not shed tears in front of people, but alone, she would. Kira curled up under the covers on her side and let the tears fall.                                                                                                                                                                 

All right! Some sap! There is a god! Lol. Read and review! No more chapters if you don't.


	3. Damn Authors note Eep!

Authors note… Oh god I hate these!

I just have a question, would some kind, and nice person please do me a favor?  I need a sap chapter written, and really, I suck at them.  If anyone would help me, then I would send them all of the chapters that I have written, and then they would write a fitting chapter.  Also, if this person could, would they want to be my beta reader? I really need one.  

If someone could respond, I would appreciate it.  Leave me a review with your email, or just email me.  

Thanks!!

CrimsonMiSt


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own the fairies, every last one of them!! I want to have Leggy and Haldir in my room, but they escaped. Has anyone seen them? If you have, call me at 1-800-lost -elfs. Uh-huh… 

Also, Kira has been living as a normal human girl for 16 years, so the Hunters would not figure out that she was a faerie.  She would act like a human when she had to but around other faeries, she was acted all regal and reserved.  Just thought I would add that.  

IMPORTANT!!  Due to some things that are going on in my life as of this moment, I will not be updating as much as I usually do! I am really sorry, but between family and shit loads of other things, I will update as much as I can, but it will not be to fast. I am really sorry, but once the stuff gets sorted out, I will be updating very quickly!  Please review though, it makes me want to go even faster…

Also, thanks to my beta, Amy or A.J.  depending on what you want to call her! thanks!! 

Chapter 3- I will find a name later

Kira awoke the next morning feeling groggy.  She stumbled to the bathroom, stripped, and slid in to the heated water with a blissful sigh. She had no idea what she was going to do today, but decided to just cross that bridge when she came to it.  She stepped out of the bath and wrapped in a warm and fluffy towel.  Kira stretched and walked over to the dresser to find something to wear. She tried not to use her glamour if she could help it.  The only way she was going to use her glamour, was to hide her wings.

*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~* 

Haldir had nearly objected when the Lady had said that he would be the one to train Kira in the art of weaponry, but one glance was enough to suppress the complaint. _Haldir, tell me. Would it really be so bad if you got close to a woman? Would it be so bad to love one? _Her voice was in his head.

Haldir sighed and shrugged. "I know not my Lady.  You know my reasons for not getting close to a woman and they are perfectly valid." 

Galadriel rubbed her temples. "Haldir… never mind.  I will see you later. If you see Kira, show her around please." She sighed and walked out of her flet and in to the bright sunlight.  Haldir groaned in frustration and walked out the door as well.  He would not have watch until early the next morning.  _A mixed blessing_. He thought sarcastically. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the leaf-covered paths of the Golden Woods, hoping that he would not see Kira. He did not think that he could handle spending time with her. 

A soft, hesitant voice called and brought him out of his brooding thoughts. "Haldir?" 

He turned around and saw none other than Kira, wearing a white shirt, and a pair of tan breeches. She walked up to him and halted. "I was wondering… Tinevual is busy, and I really do not know anyone else, could you show me around a bit?  That is, if you are not busy." Her voice was hesitant.

Repressing a sigh, Haldir nodded. "I have nothing to do at the moment.  What would you like to see first?" he studied the woman before him. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"I really do not know what to look _for_…"she answered. He nodded in his agreement. Haldir began to walk, wondering what to show the faerie first. 

"Why don't I show you where the kitchens and dining hall are?" he suggested. She smiled up at him and followed. "Where are your wings?" He blurted. The faerie laughed softly. "Forgive me Lady Kira. I was out of line asking so personal a question." He amended embarrassed.

"No. No. It is fine.  Did Galadriel not tell you of my ability to glamour myself as anything or to hide something, such as my wings?"  She kept pace up with him fairly easily even though his legs were much longer. 

"Yes, she did. I had forgotten." Haldir stopped at a remarkably massive tree.  The faerie craned her neck and saw that there was a large flet-like building nestled in the tree. Lights shone in some of the windows. "The kitchen is over there." He gestured in to another tree, connected to the first by a long bridge. "Would you like to see the quarters that are here? Such as the healers, weaponsmiths." 

"Sure.  I do have a question, though." She added as she walked. He glanced over at her and nodded, inviting her to continue her question. "The Lady and Tinevual said there was another, your brother, who also found me. Where would I find him?"  

This took the tall elf by surprise. "Over there, He is beside my talan.  All the Lothlorien Guard members have their own talans." He led her up a spiral staircase and pointed out various doors, telling who lived there.  At the very top, there were two rooms. Haldir knocked on one of them.  "Just a moment!" a voice called out.  

As they waited, Haldir pointed to the other room across the hall. "That is my room." Kira nodded to show she understood.

The door opened and Rumil stepped out. He smiled at his brother and looked at Kira. "Who is this?" he asked.  Kira noticed that he looked a lot like Haldir, only shorter and a slightly larger build. He had the same golden hair, but instead of Haldir's crystal blue eyes, his were a light gray. 

Haldir said quietly. "Rumil, this is Kira, of the Fairies. Lady Kira, this is my younger brother, Rumil."  Kira reached out to shake Rumil's hand and he laid a gentle kiss on it.  

"Lovely to meet you, my Lady." Rumil smiled at her. "Please, do come by whenever you so wish." His voice was soft. Kira smiled at him and withdrew her hand gently. 

"I thank you for your kind offer, Rumil." She said with a slight smile.  "I will probably see you later, your brother was kind enough to show me around.  Farewell."  Rumil smiled and watched as she left.

At the bottom of the steps Kira sighed. "Is he always so, obvious in his intentions?" she looked up at Haldir. He smirked and led her down the path. 

"Unfortunately, yes.  He has always been like that," Haldir sighed. "Would you like to see the River Nimrodel?  From here, it is not too far of a walk."  Haldir was surprised by making the offer to the faerie, he usually never did such a thing. 'Then again, she is different than any other guest we have had.' Haldir stretched as he walked, and glanced back at Kira.  She was staring in wonder at the mellorn trees, which were much larger than any tree that she had seen before. He began to walk toward her, and lightly tugged her arm.  He sighed when she glanced at him.

"What was that for?" she asked.  Haldir raised an eyebrow. "The sigh." She added as she began to walk again.  Haldir shrugged. 

"I do need to breathe my Lady. And in that case, it came in the form of a sigh.  Certainly there is nothing wrong with breathing?" his voice was mocking. Kira laughed and let him lead her to the river.

***Meanwhile in our Realm ***

"You let her escape!" shouted a Hunter cloaked from head to toe in black cloth. "She was right in your grasp and you let her escape! She is a child! And now thanks to your bumbling foolishness, you may have destroyed everything we have worked for!" as he spoke his voice rose in volume. "The prophecy predicted-. No, never mind. But if it was not for you _idiots_, I would have her!!" he turned around to face the cowering human, but even then the Hunters could not see what he looked like. They never had, and all thought they never would.

"I… I am sorry master! I will not let it happen again," The human's plea ended in a choking scream. "I promise!" The Hunter lifted up his hands and twisted them in a grotesque fashion.  The other Hunter screamed again and began to float withering in the cold air. The Hunters surrounding them stayed back, knowing that interfering would only cost them their lives.  The man in the cloak jerked his hand up and to the left.  The Hunter flew to that side, and all moved out of the way.  The walls were layered with spikes, large and small, and to get near them, was never a good thing for you risked being impaled on one of the sharp edges.

"No! No! M-m-master, I beg of you, please!" the trembling voice of the Hunter made the man in the cloak laugh. "I won't let her get away again!" he assured hurriedly.

"_Amazing_, you are right. You will not do it again, since you will not be alive to make another mistake." He moved his hand and the Hunter let out one last scream before he was impaled many times by the jagged spikes on the walls.  Blood splattered on the Hunters nearest, and none moved, watching the execution with cold silence. 

"_Now... _Shall we try this again?" he asked, tapping his foot in irritation. "Go after the wretch, and bring her to me. Make sure that she is alive." He added the last part as an after thought. "And if you fail, you will all join your friend on the wall over there. Just a… friendly warning." Many of the Hunters glanced over and saw the still twitching body by the black, spike covered wall. 

"M-master, just a question.  How are we supposed to find her? We do not know where she is." A hunter stepped forward and bowed his head. 

"_M-master, just a question.  How are we supposed to follow her? We do not know where she is as of this moment."_ The cloaked man mocked. "You damn fool! I will tell you where she is! She is in a different realm, one that is easy enough to get to.  But to make sure that you idiots do not botch this up I am sending another. Loki, come here." 

The spiked wall beside the one bearing the dead hunter, rippled.  A man stepped out and walked over to the cloaked form. He bowed down, his forehead touching the ground, and murmured softly. "What is thy wish, my master?"  

"I need you to find the faerie, and then watch her for a while.  Find out who is close to her, where she lives, whom she calls her friends.  But stay hidden. _Do not be found_.  She has a faerie's powers, glamour and such, but if you are able to see through that, then you can find her easily."

"If this is thy wish, then it shall be done."  He moved up from his bow and walked toward the spiked wall. Loki reached in to a pocket and tossed black sparkling dust at the wall. He walked into a large swirling blue-green mist, and he and it and disappeared. 

"Now to add a little fun to her life." The cloaked man turned to a black crystal, and held his hand over it, muttering in a language that the hunters could not understand. 'They soon will.' he thought maliciously. 'They soon will.'

The end of another chapter! Review please!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, thank you so much for all of your reviews!! I cant believe that F.f.net has been down for so long!! Oh well!  As always read and review!!

Chapter 4-Water Magic, and First Kiss

"Watch this." Kira said with a smile.  She bent over the water and scooped some up in her hand as Haldir leaned against a tree and relaxed.  Kira whispered something and the water formed a globe, which was currently floating in her hand. Haldir walked to her and bent, peered at it. 

"That is incredible," He murmured momentarily forgetting he was faintly annoyed with her. 

"Are the Lady and Lord your parents?" She asked, stroking the water ball with a gentle finger all while watching the golden haired March Warden. Haldir shook his head, keeping his face emotionless. 

"Nay, my parents passed on a long time ago. I have not seen them since." His voice was saddened, but he quickly put back his emotionless face. Kira giggled, and reached her hand over and grasped his, intertwining her fingers in with his. "I fail to see what is so amusing." He said coldly, glancing down at her small hand, which held his.  The elf resisted the urge to pull away, and simply stood there, unsure on what to do.

"Imagine your parents, what they looked like, all of the details that you remember of them." She said. Haldir gave her an odd look, but did as she asked. She brought their inter-joined hands up over the glistening water ball and began to talk in soft musical tones.  Haldir closed his eyes, just enjoying her voice, when she let her hand slip from his, and whispered. "Look."

Haldir opened his eyes.  The globe had expanded, being almost 10 times larger than its original size.   He looked at it, and then at Kira. "What?" He started and she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Just wait for a moment." She bade.  He looked at the globe again, and he drew in a sharp breath.

 Inside, reflected by the water, were his parents.  His mother was walking hand in hand with his father, a broad smile on her face.  "The Halls Of Mandos." Whispered Haldir.  As if they heard his voice, they turned and saw that there was a shining white light hovering near them.  

"You can hear them, but I fear they can only see you." Kira said.  

"Haldir!" Gasped his mother, shaking in the shock of seeing her oldest son. "How is this possible?" His father placed his hands on her slim shoulders and smiled at his son.

"Haldir, you should know how proud we are of you and your brothers, and we love you very much." His voice was just as Haldir remembered it.  Haldir nodded. Tears began to fill his eyes, but he stubbornly kept them from falling and ruining the cold act that he always used to keep his feelings hidden.  "I know that you have been working hard and we are always watching." He hugged the woman from behind, trying to comfort her.  

" Le' Melon." Whispered his mother. His father echoed her.  Slowly the ball closed and Kira smiled. 

 "Kira…" he started out. Kira looked up at him and a waited for him to speak. "Thank you." He said finally.  

Kira frowned as dizziness took over her, and she swayed. "Oh, no. Maybe I should not have done that," she whispered. Her body began to sag, and the elf quickly slipped an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling.  He wrapped his other arm around her and brought her to his chest.  Her forehead rested on it, while she caught her breath. "I am sorry, I have only done this once before, and I never carried it out that long. Just give me a moment, and I will be fine." 

"Kira, you have nothing to apologize for.  That is the greatest thing someone has ever done for me." His voice was low as he held her up. "Are you all right?" She placed her hands on his chest and tried to regain her balance. 

"Yes, I think I am now." She tried to stand on her own and wavered again. "Oh no." She sighed for a second time. "Just give me a few more minutes, I will be fine.   I am sorry if I am taking away from something you wanted to do." She looked up in to his eyes.

"Nay, Kira.  There was nothing I had to do today. I have watch early the next morning only." He assured the faerie. Kira nodded and made her way over to a large tree. Relaxing against it, she slowly slid to sit on the cool grass. "I do have a question." When she nodded, he continued. "I know that faeries have magical powers- glamour, and what you have just shown me, but what _else_ are you able to do?" He sat down in front of her.

"Well, as you have already seen, I am able to manipulate water." She brushed her hair back from her face and considered her abilities for a moment. "I am also able to communicate with trees, and summon plant life, but only when I am at full strength. I cannot glamour other creatures, but I can glamour myself, and shape glamour at my will."

"What do you mean?" He asked.  Kira studied the elf for a moment, and then turned her attention to one of her hands. She held it out and closed her eyes. A second later a ring appeared on her ring finger.  It had an emerald on it, in the shape of a leaf; with small diamonds outlining it a bright gold band finished the effect.  She slid it off her finger and held it out for him to touch.  She dropped it in the palm of his hand, and he studied it. "How are you able to do that?"

"It is glamour, strong but just an illusion. It looks, feels, and most likely tastes like real gold. I can destroy it as easily as I made it." She waved her hand and it disappeared. Haldir nodded to show he understood.  "Do you want to leave? I can to walk now." Kira stood up and shook her head getting the hair from her eyes.

"If you want, Kira." He offered her his arm and led her back, in a considerably better mood, from seeing his parents, to having an intelligent conversation. He smirked inwardly; he was not able to have many of those with people, they were few and far between.

                                                                                                ~          ~          ~

For the next two weeks, the two of them were often seen together.  If Haldir was not showing her around the forest, they were simply lost deep in a conversation. Tinevual expressed her disbelief at Haldir actually wishing to spend such long amounts of time with anyone, but Kira just left it alone. It was true, he was arrogant, but she was able to ignore it. 

The faerie was not surprised when the Lady announced that it was time to begin her training.

***

Haldir led her down a wooded path, carrying a sword on his belt with a bow and quiver on his back.  Kira followed, silent.   He led her to a secluded area, and turned to her. "Have you had training in either the sword or the bow?" he inquired, breaking the silence as he set down his weapons.

"Yes, I had been trained by my father, in both, but only the bare essentials." She frowned slightly as she spoke. "Less in the area of archery. If the hunters attacked my family, then I would be able to defend myself.  A lot of good it did." She said bitterly. Haldir placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. 

"Lets try the sword first. Here." He tossed the sword and she caught it carefully. "If you are not able to hold it with one hand, then use two.  This may be bigger than most of the swords that you have handled, but it will make you stronger." 

Kira shot him a dirty look. "I assure you, my _lord_, I am able to handle a sword with one hand." She retorted tartly. Haldir flashed her one of the quicksilver smiles that made her grin despite herself. She began one of the few drills that her father had taught her before he had died. She finished quickly and smiled at him. "See?" 

"Your stance is off." He pointed out.  Kira looked down and swore under her breath. She handed him the sword and he cocked his head. "What are you doing?" He asked when she held out her hand while closing her eyes.  

"Making a sword of my own." She uttered absentmindedly.  A second later, a sword with fine tempered steel and a griffin for a pommel, appeared in her hand. She swung it experimentally and then took a stance, making sure that it was correct.  She glanced at him and quietly murmured. "It was the sword that my father gave me when I turned fifteen.  It is back home, but this is what it looks like." 

Haldir felt pity for the woman before him, and he understood slightly what she was going through.  "I am sorry that fate was so unfair and you lost your parents so young an age."  

She stared at him for a moment and then said fiercely. "I do not want your pity." She turned away from him and slashed out at invisible beings. The elf watched as she swiped out, her sword singing through the air. Tears ran unbidden from her eyes, and her moves became more fierce, and desperate. Her breathing was ragged, but still she swung her sword. Haldir dodged the sword, and came up behind her, grasping her shoulders. He was mildly surprised; when he felt them shaking with suppressed anger, and sadness. 

 Haldir drew in a deep breath and turned her around.

"Lets train, all right?" he asked softly. She swiped angrily at the tears in her eyes and nodded.  For the next few hours, he went through the basics, drilling her on what she thought she had already known, but needed practice on.  The sun beat down on the two of them, sweat soaking their clothes.  Kira was slightly tired, but knew the practice was for a reason. To stop what happened last time from happening again.

*1 Week later*

"You are late." Teased Haldir. He held his bow in his hand and his quiver was strapped on his back. The air was fresh and cool, a gentle breeze pulling on his golden hair.

"I am not! I am right on time!" Retorted Kira, her eyes dancing playfully.  They were standing outside, the sun shining down, and making the trees seem all the more beautiful.

He rolled his eyes, knowing by the look in her eyes, that he would not win an argument. "As you wish to believe." 

 She laughed and then asked. "What are we doing today?" 

"A bit of archery first and then I want to show you something." Haldir flashed her a quick smile and then began to walk.  "Is my little brother, Rumil, still trying to woo you?" his voice was amused. They both knew how he kept trying to court her, often showing up at frustrating times, and presenting her with flowers. 

"You know the answer to that." Kira pointed out, dryly. "This morning he came and brought another bunch of flowers. It is sweet, but I am not interested.  Which I have told him so many times, I have lost count." 

Haldir rolled his eyes. "That is my brother. He is not able to recognize what is in front of him, even when people try to show him. Do you wish me to speak to him?" He asked somewhat uncertainly. 

"No thank you, I can handle it." Kira realized that she had fallen behind and trotted to keep up. "Your legs are too long." She pointed out, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Nay, mine are not the problem. Yours are simply too short." He smirked back at her. She huffed and gently hit his arm. "Ow! What did I do to deserve that?" 

"You know exactly what." She said. "How much farther?" she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, it was getting slightly humid out.  Haldir shifted his bow to his other hand and ducked to avoid a tree branch.

"Not too much farther." He led her to a grove, shaded from the sunlight where he turned to face her. "This is where I come to practice sometimes, when I want to be alone. Really, Orophin is the one who showed it to me, but we both use it." 

Kira stared at the huge trees. "You would think after being in Lothlorien so long, I would be used to the giant trees, but I am not." Haldir chuckled and she walked over. "I have only used the bow once."  

Kira created a bow in her hand and then a quiver full of arrows, which she set on the grass beside her. She took her stance, trying to remember what her father had taught her before he had died.  Haldir came up behind her and nudged her legs apart with his own feet. "Keep balanced, you do not know what may happen in battle."

For about an hour he showed her the basics of archery; how to string the bow, how to take care of it, how to shoot.  She let the bow and arrows that she had created disappear, then she flopped back on the ground. "You are evil, my friend." She said in a dry voice while wiping strands damp with sweat, from her face. "I am going to report that the Marchwarden is abusing the guest."  She placed a hand on her forehead and fluttered her eyes dramatically. "Oh, woe is me!" 

Haldir set down his bow and reached down for her hand. She took it and gave him a puzzled look. "I still want to show you something." He pointed out. She let him lead her, on a path that followed the river.  Soon they reached a waterfall, a small one but quite beautiful. "All of the elves know of this place, and yet few come here." Haldir said.  He knelt down and carefully made his way along the wall of the waterfall. The spraying water soaked them as Kira followed carefully behind.

"We are getting all wet!" She called over the sound of water. When Haldir turned and grinned back at her, she stuck out her tongue at him, squinting to see. Ahead of her, Haldir ducked under the waterfall. "Haldir?" Kira saw where he must have ducked under the falls, and followed. 

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, and then she continued on.  "I can barely see my hand- oof!" she ran in Haldir, and stumbled back. "Could you have warned me or something?" she said slightly annoyed.  Haldir wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.  Kira was stunned to find that she was pressed against the tall Elf. She could feel his breath against her cheek.

"Are you all right?" He whispered, his lips not a hair's breadth from her ear. Kira could not respond. Her breathing had quickened in response to his nearness. "Kira?" He asked pulling away.

The faerie could not see in the darkness, but she _felt_ him. He tipped her face up and murmured, "Kira?" His voice was warm, but a certain smugness in his words.

"I… I am fine." She whispered, licking her lips and trying to get her throat to work. He laughed softly and bent down, his lips brushing against her cheek. Slowly he made his way to her lips, brushing against them like he did her cheek. "Haldir…?" She tried to get his attention. 

He did not respond, but pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently.  His tongue darted out and traced around her lips teasingly, as if asking permission to enter. She parted her lips and he slid his tongue in to her mouth. Kira hesitatingly wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers coming to tangle in his hair.  One of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other hand caressing her face, and running through her hair. Suddenly he wrenched away, and they both gasped for air. Breathing hard, Haldir rested his forehead on her own, his eyes boring in to her own.

 "No…" Kira whispered, running her fingers through his hair, pulling him back to her lips. She moaned quietly after a moment, and Haldir held her even closer, his hand moving from her waist to stroke the small of her back.  But after a few moments, Haldir jerked away. 

"M-my lady. I apologize, I do not know what came over me." His voice was rough. He backed away, and Kira leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

"Haldir…" she started, reaching out for him.  

"My lady, I am sorry," he repeated firmly, as he backed away.  He turned around and began to walk out of the cave.

'I don't believe him!' Kira thought angrily.  'He kisses me, and then decides to walk away like nothing has happened.' She was angry, and confused. Another thought struck her.  _'Was it something I did?'_

Now, I need advise. *Eep* my wonderful beta thinks that I am moving their relationship too fast, but I am unsure. (This is not questioning her judgment, just seeing what all you guys think.) I think that it fits there, but then I may be wrong. Like I said, I don't have much experience in the whole kissing area, and I am not a "cuddly by nature" kind of person. There is going to be some plot developments, which will make the relationship, not seem so rushed (I hope) so write me and tell me what you think.  I really need help! *No, not mentally*

_Clion1987-_ Thank you so much for your review, and you will know soon why the hunters want Kira!! Keep reviewing!! :D

_Dunthonwen-_ Thanks for the review; I am glad you are enjoying this!

_Nightcrawlers girlio_- Glad that you like this, and you think this is so original!  I can't believe so many people like this!

_FictionFan-_ why the hunters want Kira will be explained later!  And a beta reader is someone who proofreads your story, and checks it for mistakes.  

_Lady of Legolas_- Yep, all sorts of stuff going on, but I am going as fast as I can! Thanks for reviewing!

_Elisabeth_- I know what you mean, and please tell me if you think the romance is moving to quickly!  I am not to well experienced in the area of romance, so I could use some advise!  Thanks for the support!

_Aragorn's girl, and Winter_- Great! I am glad you like this!

_Saera_- The chapter is here!! J

_Aslin_- Eep!  The whole Loki thing, Erm… I really could not think of any other names… *Blushes* and I am sorry that some things are confusing!  Um, on the mocking thing, *shrugs* I really don't have an answer to that…

On the whole getting to middle earth, Loki is able to do this because…. I can't tell you!!!!! It will be explained later!!  And Galadriel can't sense him with her mirror, because he has a different type of magic and she is not able to sense it.  Again- sorry some of it was hard to understand!!! *tear*


End file.
